This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is a chronic autoimmune disorder characterized by severe multi-system involvement and systemic inflammation. African Americans (AAs) suffer from a 3-fold increased prevalence of SLE, earlier age of disease onset, and increased disease morbidity and mortality when compared to Caucasians.6-7 Factors leading to these differences are unknown, although genetic, environmental and socioeconomic factors are all believed to contribute.1-7 AAs also have an increased incidence of periodontal disease when compared to Caucasians. Periodontal disease is associated with a higher risk of inflammatory and autoimmune conditions including coronary artery disease, chronic kidney disease, and rheumatoid arthritis.10-13 Both SLE and periodontal disease are increased in AAs, and, while there are associations between SLE and periodontal disease, the extent due to a common genetic link and the extent due to chronic mucosal inflammation, a treatable process, triggering and exacerbating SLE is unknown. In this pilot study, we will explore if there is a positive association between periodontal disease and SLE disease activity among AA patients with SLE. We will recruit patients with SLE from the large well-characterized database of participants in the MUSC SLE in Gullah Health (SLEIGH) study. If an association is identified, interventional studies will be implemented to test the effectiveness of decreasing periodontal disease in preventing disease damage and flares. This preventive measure will reduce dependence on potentially toxic and expensive immunosuppressants and may incentivize patients and providers of health care coverage to improve and maintain dental health in patients with SLE.